


Favors for Commander Smith

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin bangs Eren to get laid and Eren gets a few days of training off. </p><p>Might make more chapters. </p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors for Commander Smith

    “Will you agree to do it with me, Eren?” Erwin asked Eren with a stern voice. Eren had an almost terrified look on his face. His commander had just asked him to have sex with him regularly in exchange to get three days off of training a week. Eren was torn. He thought it would be nice to have three more days off but he had to have sex with his _ commander. _

 

Eren looked at his feet and nodded his head slowly after thinking for a minute. “I’ll do it…” he says softly with a slightly blushed face. Erwin looked up at him and smiled. “That’s great. We can start after I’m done with some paperwork.” He pointed towards his bedroom. “Sit down and wait for me, please.” Eren nodded and slowly made his way to Erwin’s bed. He sat down for a minute but then got up to start undoing his gear since he hadn’t taken it off from training. He fumbled around taking it off but eventually the straps laid in a pile on the floor.

 

Erwin later entered the room with his gear off as well. He takes Eren’s hand in his and kissed it gently. “You are ready for this, right?” Eren shook his head and looked at Erwin. He leaned up slightly to lightly press his lips against his. Erwin picked Eren up and moved him up the bed more. Eren took his shirt off while Erwin started to unbuckle his pants. He gently tugged his pants off, leaving his boxers on, then tossed them off the bed. He kissed down Eren’s chest but stopped to suck on one of the boy's nipples. Eren lightly pushed Erwin’s head away.

 

“Is something the matter?” He asked with a gentle voice.

 

“I want to do it to you..” He said with a blushed face and pulling on Erwin’s pants. “I want to suck you off…”

 

“Alright, but don't push yourself too hard..” He said with a grin and pulling his massive dick out of his boxers, stroking it gently. Erwin laid on his back.

 

Eren had a mixed expression on his face; a mixture of “ _ is that really going inside me? _ ” and “ _ I want it so  _ **_bad_ ** ..”  Eren sat next to Erwin and reached out to touch him. His hand barely wrapped around the man's member. 

 

Eren swallowed hard. He used two hands just to jerk the man off. He leaned down and kissed the tip gently. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Eren could take Erwin almost half way, he felt himself about to gag so he took less of him. He moved his hands to the parts he couldn’t take. Erwin moaned lowly and tugged on Eren’s hair gently. 

 

The younger boy made loud slurping noises while he bobs his head. Erwin pushed his head down further and Eren gagged. Erwin pulled Eren’s head away then switched positions with him, hands gently traveling over Eren's boy when they do. Eren watches Erwin reach over to the bedside table next to them and grab some lotion.

 

“Is that for lube?” Eren asks quietly. Erwin nodded  his head. 

 

He set the bottle of lotion down on the bed the spread Eren’s legs. Flustered, Eren tried to cover himself up but Erwin tugged his hands away. He flipped him over so that Eren’s ass was in the air. Erwin squeezed and massaged the soft, yet firm lumps of muscle. He spread Eren’s cheeks to see what laid in between the nice sized humps. Erwin licked his lips then buried his face in Eren’s ass. Eren gasped softly then wiggled his hips slightly. 

 

He twitched when Erwin’s tongue glided over the sensitive ring of muscle around the entrance of his hole. Eren pulled a pillow up to his face trying to muffle his moans. Erwin pulls back and grabs the lotion again. He spreads it across his hands then massages the boys cock. Eren squeezes his eyes shut and moans a little louder.

 

Erwin nips the skin on Eren’s ass then slowly slides a finger inside him. Eren grabs the bed sheets and tugs on them hard. Erwin slowly starts to move the finger then adds a second. He moves them a little faster. After the third finger Erwin turns Eren around so he is lying on his back. 

 

The bottle of lotion was still uncapped and on the bed. Erwin grabbed it and poured a generous amount of on himself then ground on Eren’s hole. “May I?” he asks then kisses his cheek. Eren nodded his head and softly whispered “yeah…” Erwin nodded back then slowly entered.

 

Eren desperately needed time to get used to Erwin’s large member. After every push, Erwin waited for Eren to say it was okay to go more. He got almost all the way to the hilt but thought it was okay for the man under him. 

 

Erwin sucked a hickey on Eren’s neck while he slowly pulled out the pushed back in. Eren bites his finger gently but Erwin pulled his hand away. “Just let your moans out. I want to hear you..” 

 

Erwin started to thrust faster and Eren arched his back slightly. Erwin pinned Eren’s arms above his head with one hand. He used his other to rub the boy's body; running his hands up and down his skinny yet toned torso. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder throughout the commanders bedroom. Eren was now letting out his surprisingly high pitched moans. “M-More… Erwin. Ah.. please..” Eren moans out looking into Erwin’s eyes with his own needy ones. 

 

Erwin grins widely then thrusts into Eren faster. He leans down to bite Eren’s neck, drawing blood. He licks up the blood that started to drip then kissed the other deeply. Eren moaned, but slightly repelled the irony taste of the blood. He shivers slightly then ruts his hips against Erwin’s then moans loudly.

 

The younger boy wrapped his legs around the man mercilessly fucking him. He bites Erwin’s lip then tugs on it hard. Erwin grunts slightly then flips Eren around again. When he slammed back into the boy he slapped his ass. Erwin held back a moan seeing the skin ripple and almost instantly turn red. Eren let out a small yelp-ish, moan-ish sound when he was slapped.

 

“Do it again.” He moaned out then quickly turned his body to look at Erwin with his hand raised slightly. 

 

His hand came down faster and harder. Erwin pounded Eren while continuously slapping Eren. The boy whimpered slightly when Erwin’s hand came down harder than he expected. 

 

Eren was a mess. Drooling all over Erwin’s pillow, almost screaming Erwin’s name, shaking violently. Erwin held one of Eren’s leg up so he could see Eren’s plump ass and his wet bobbing cock.

 

Eren, yet again flustered, hide his face in the drool dampened pillow. Erwin angled his hips to hit Eren’s prostate with every thrust. Eren’s mouth was stuck on a silent scream and his back was arched. 

 

Erwin leaned down and tugged at Eren’s nipple with his teeth. The younger boy finally let out a shrill moan. 

 

Tears formed in his eyes from the pleasure and the pain. Eren grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to his own face. The two kissed passionately.

 

“I might cum, Eren,” Erwin says through grunts and soft moans. Eren nods his head rapidly. “Me too..” he manages to choke through. Erwin spreads Eren’s legs painfully wide and fucks him even harder. 

 

Erwin pumped Eren’s cock in time with the fast thrusts. “I-I’m cumming!” He yells as his back arched he and tugged on Erwin’s arms while he came on his hand and his own chest. Erwin came shortly after Eren did, spilling his load inside him. He gave a few more weak thrusts, riding out his orgasm. 

 

Eren let out a few more moans and whimpers then let his back fall onto the bed, panting. “Wow…” He said with his eyes still clouded with lust.

 

Erwin pulls out slowly, earning another soft whimper from the younger boy. “Do you hurt anywhere?” He asks softly after laying next to Eren.

 

“I'm just really sore…” He says with a cute smile and rubbing his hips. “I'm okay, though.” He kisses Erwin’s cheek gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. The ending for this chapter is horrible. This is my first fic! Forgive me (×_× )
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments! 
> 
> My Tumblr is Idk-but-ur-mum-did so you can send me stuff there as well. ￣ε ￣


End file.
